


Music

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Different music tastes cause 'conflict'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating, it was finals week and than my great aunt died so I've been really busy. I almost didn't update today but I decided not to leave off two weeks worth of updates.

NoSleep4Lion: Can I just say that Lafayette rapping turns me on?

HorsesAreAwesome: Rap music sucks.

FlyingBaguette: #Offended

CurlyHairedTurtle: Lafayette raps? Jazz is better.

HorsesAreAwesome: Do you live in the 1930's? Country music is clearly the best.

NoSleep4Lion: Are you from the 1980's? Rap music for life.

FlyingBaguette: I should rap more.

NoSleep4Lion: You should be president.

FlyingBaguette: French.

CurlyHairedBaguette: Laf come home and rap for us. I want to see what Alex is talking about.

HorsesAreAwesome: He's kind of busy at work.

FlyingBaguette: Nope! GWash let us go home early after reading our texts over our shoulders ˜A. Ham

CurlyHairedTurtle: Laf driving?

FlyingBaguette: Yep ˜A. Ham

*Laf turns everyone on once they get home and they all try to fit on one bed. It fails and they retreat to the couch. After a bit they decide to have hashbrowns at 3:00 PM*

CurlyHairedTurtle: Laf, are you almost done? I'm hungry

FlyingBaguette: Three minutes, patience youngin.

NoSleep4Lion: His stomach is very loud.

HorsesAreAwesome: After hashbrowns we should clean up. 

CurlyHairedTurtle: Two in bath, two in shower?

FlyingBaguette: Yes!


	2. A/N

Authors Note: Okay, I'm not dead, but for a few weeks I'm not updating for personal issues. I'll still reply to comments and stuff, but I can't write right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Short short, I know. I'm going through some shit right now. Don't judge me.


End file.
